


Marry You

by Dorkstrides



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkstrides/pseuds/Dorkstrides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in which Dave proposes to Reader whilst simultaneously making her a nervous wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a writer's block buster because I'm having trouble on Chapter 3 of Guardian Angel.
> 
> FUN FACT: This was loosely inspired by my Parent's engagement. My Mother said she was a nervous wreck because she thought my Father was going to break up with her. My Father, of course, claims he was as cool as a cucumber throughout the whole date. I don't believe him.

Tonight was the night. Tonight, was, the night! Dave stood in front of the bathroom mirror, retying his black tie for what felt like the thousandth time. An elated laugh erupted from his throat as he grinned at his reflection. He reached for the counter and grabbed a small velvet box, opening it and admiring the ring inside. After almost three years, he had finally gathered up the courage to propose to the love of his life. Earlier in the week, he had called his girlfriend and set up a date at a restaurant that he had called "sort of fancy". Luckily, she didn't seem to be clued off in the least, even when he had told her to wear something fancy.

A knock on the bathroom door startled Dave, and he closed the lid to the ring box before stuffing it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "Yeah?" He asked as he opened the bathroom door, revealing the curious face of his older brother, Dirk. "You've been in there for almost an hour. Where are you going, and why are you wearing a suit?" Dirk asked, an eyebrow arching over his triangular shades. "None of your business." Dave replied, pushing past his brother and out into the hall.

"Oh, I see. It's about (y/n), isn't it? You're gonna take her to a fancy restaurant and see if you can get a little action, huh?" Dirk questioned with a grin. "What?! No! It's more serious than that." Dave said, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say little man." Dirk said, ruffling Dave's hair and then flash stepping to his room. Dave groaned and fixed his hair with his hands, glaring at the now closed door to his brother's room. Looking down at his watch, Dave cursed as he realized he would be late if he didn't leave within the next five minutes. He would just have to get his brother back later. There were more important matters at hand.

[Reader's POV]

I ran a hand through my (h/l), (h/c) hair as I stood outside of the restaurant that Dave and I had agreed on. I kept thinking that I should have worn a different dress or a lighter shade of eyeshadow or parted my hair to the other side. It was too late now though. A familiar cherry red Mustang drove into the parking lot and I couldn't help but smile. There were only a few things I loved more in the world than hanging out with Dave, and one of those things happened to be Dave himself.

I watched as he stepped out of his car and jogged up to the sidewalk where I was standing. "Sorry I'm late. Bro held me up for a few minutes and messed up my hair. The guy is a total asshole, really." Dave explained, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I don't think he's that bad." I said, giggling as Dave frowned. "Well you haven't had to live with the man your whole life." He scoffed. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a light peck on the lips before pulling away. "Now come on, it's cold out here." I said as I dragged him into the restaurant.

Dave ordered a bottle of champagne, slightly surprising me. "What's the special occasion?" I asked, leaning forward on the table. "N-nothing." Dave stammered quickly, wringing his hands. I frowned. He seemed nervous. Very nervous. My mind jumped to all the worst case scenarios and I found myself a bit panicked. Maybe he was going to break up with me. Maybe he didn't love me anymore. Maybe he hadn't even loved me in the first place. No, that was absurd. Dave had told me plenty of times that he loved me. Why would he have invited me to a fancy restaurant just to break up with me? That would be ridiculous.

Logic was able to calm my mind, but it did nothing to stop my heart from pounding in my chest. Now that both of us were nervous, we only made small talk as we drank our champagne and ate our meals. The silence would have been fine in any other circumstance, but at the moment, it was choking me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as Dave paid for our dinner (After insisting to me that I didn't have to pay). We stepped out into the cold night air and I glanced over at Dave. At this point he was visibly shaking and I could see sweat shining on his forehead.

Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong, Dave took a deep breath and turned to face me. "(y/n), there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He said, his voice shaking slightly. A feeling of dread washed over me and I decided with absolute certainty that he was going to break up with me. "What is it?" I asked, my voice hardly above a whisper. Dave pushed his shades up on his head, allowing me to look into those beautiful crimson orbs that I loved so dearly. "Well, we've been dating for almost three years now and if you want, I think that maybe we could take this relationship a little further. That being said," Dave reached a hand into his coat and brought out a small velvet box before kneeling down on one knee in front of me. "(Full name), will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

I felt as if all the air had been knocked out of my lungs. Tears welled up in my eyes as my jaw dropped. "Yes Dave!" I cried, a smile breaking out on my face as I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around Dave's neck before kissing him. He eagerly returned the kiss, fumbling with the ring for a moment and then slipping it on my finger. As we broke apart from each other, we were both smiling like idiots and tears were streaming down my face.

"God Dave, you can't do that to me!" I said, earning a confused look from my new fiancé. "Do what to you?" He asked. "Act nervous! I was freaking out! I thought you were going to break up with me!" I exclaimed. Dave laughed at my exasperated tone. "I'm sorry (y/n)." He said, still chuckling lightly. "It's okay. It's more than okay! We're going to get married!" I laughed. Dave smiled, a full hearted radiant smile that brightened his whole face.

"Yeah (y/n), we're gonna get married."


End file.
